Family Dynamics
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Follow the journey of Dean's teenage cousin Blake, being raised by Dean, Roman, Seth, and Blake's mother. Blake goes through the motions of having friends, dealing with some slight crazy family, and having Dean's friends around. A series of one-shots.
1. Halloween Decorations

A/N: Due to a guest review on my story Painting, which I purposely left up so you can look at it; I decided to make a story combining the one-shots dealing with my OC Blake, his friends, and family.

I'll use a time stamp to keep them a little organized.

 **Time Stamp** **: 9/23/15**

* * *

Summary: Blake's favorite holiday happens to be Halloween. Dean ends up going to the store while Blake takes his time looking at the Halloween products.

* * *

"I like Halloween," Blake said. He picked up a mini solar dancing decoration. It was a mummy with spiders on it.

Dean wasn't sure what Blake had to tell him that. "That's good to know." Blake was smiling all happy-like. It was kind of adorable to see him smiling.

"I also like the season fall," Blake said. "I like the smell of decaying leaves and grass."

That…that wasn't adorable at all.

Dean stared and replied in a confused manner, "Okay."

Blake smiled serenely.

That…that was kind of creepy.

Blake put the mummy solar decoration on the shelf and looked at the other solar decorations. There was a witch and a skeleton decoration. He looked at the dancing skeleton decoration and tilted it. He tilted it to the other side and smiled.

It turned back into adorable again.

Dean had a funny feeling that Blake would ruin it again.

"I like this solar thing." Blake said sounding serene again.

 _Did he change his anti-depressants?_ Dean wondered and grabbed a bag of fake cobwebs. He looked at it and grabbed another bag. "This one is green, but this is white."

"I think the green is supposed to be radioactive," Blake said. He sounded like he was losing the serenity he had been feeling.

"Did Aunt Christina change your prescription?" Dean asked.

Blake nodded, "Its something that the doctors are testing out."

"What are the side-effects?" Dean asked. He was planning to prank his neighbors with the fake cobwebs. He could sneak over to their house at night and just put it on the houses, trees, or some of the lawn decorations. Maybe it wouldn't be a good prank since it would be helping with decorating.

"Nightmares, some mood swings, suicidal thoughts and actions, and uh…I forgot the rest. Mom might know." Blake explained, "I remember her telling me that I had a psychotic episode because I mixed my allergy pills with them, even though my doctor said that it was okay. My old pills didn't do that to me."

"Yes, pills that give you suicidal thoughts and actions while trying to help you with those," Dean replied.

"I know," Blake said. He put the solar dancing mummy down and looked at a Halloween mask.

Dean looked at the lawn decorations, "You said you had a psychotic episode?"

"Mom, Dylan, and Alex found me outside questioning people on what the shiny things in sidewalks are," Blake said.

Dean had to think about it for a few seconds. "I think those are there to keep the sidewalks clean and to make water run off easier when it rains."

Blake was looking at the Scream mask and looked at Dean. "How do you know that?"

"I wanted to prove Seth wrong and looked it up," Dean replied.

"What did Seth say?" Blake asked, confused.

Dean shrugged, "He said it was made of dreams."

Blake just looked even more confused, "Really?"

"That's what he said," Dean said.

Blake looked back at the mask, "Well then. Did he mean that?"

"Obviously not," Dean replied. "He just wanted me to look it up."

Blake shrugged, "Seth is weird."

"So is Roman. Everyone thinks I'm the weird one," Dean said. "Are you the weird one with your friends?"

"Talk to the ones that gave me a medieval flail and battle-ax for my birthday," Blake said. He looked at a black cat decoration, "Look at how cute this is."

Dean was sure that testing pills altering your cousin's mind are an unspecified side-effect, "It's a decoration."

Blake frowned, "It's a cute decoration."

Dean face-palmed, "This is why Aunt Christina shouldn't have changed your prescription."

"I wanted to try it out, and I asked her too change it for me," Blake replied. "She wanted to give it a few days for her to think over." He noticed something. "Look at that skeleton necklace!" He went over and looked at it.

It had a full skeleton on it, with the head turned backwards. There was also skeleton heads on it, a bone in the shape of an X, and little spheres on it, in a pattern, it was creating a necklace.

Blake held up the necklace and smiled. Dean looked at the necklace, "You want the necklace?" Blake nodded, looking ready to combust in sheer excitement. "Okay."

Blake put the necklace on the shelf and looked at the kitchen towels. "'You put a spell on me.' 'Bubble bubble toil and trouble,'" he read. There was another one, but he got distracted by something cobwebby. "What is this?" He grabbed the cobweb, feeling that it was made out of cloth.

"It's a cloth cobweb. It's probably a curtain decoration," Dean said.

Blake looked at the picture. It was thrown on a curtain rod, "On this picture, it looks like it's a decoration. It's probably a wall decoration, but it's on a curtain rod."

Dean shrugged, "It doesn't matter what decoration it is."

Blake knew Dean had a point there.

* * *

"Hey look, there's an ice-cream toy," Dean said, holding up a stuffed vanilla ice-cream cone, that has a smiley face.

"It's kind of creepy," Blake said.

"Hey look there's another one," Dean said. He held up a stuffed green Popsicle that also has a smiley face.

"That's creepy too," Blake replied.

Dean wondered why a teenage boy thinks a stuffed ice cream toys are creepy, "Blake."

Blake looked up at his older cousin, "Yes?"

"Please go back to your original anti-depressants," Dean said. He knew he was being harsh. Family was supposed to love each other, regardless of what you are, but his cousin being serene and not talkative, really bummed him out.

"That's funny. Mom, Dylan, and Alex said the same thing to me," Blake replied.

* * *

A/N: I had writer's block and couldn't find my inspiration. I think it was due to some idiots breaking into my mom's car, stealing the stereo, her cell phone, and her pack of cigarettes that probably had five left, on Friday or Saturday.

After that incident, I finally found it. I actually got a skeleton necklace described in the story and the solar dancing mummy, skeleton, and witch.


	2. Dishonor

A/N: I decided to recover all my original one-shots, but I will definitely leave the time stamp and the story Painting up.

* * *

 **Time Stamp: 9/24/15**

Summary: At a gas station, Blake's mother and Dean puts gas in the car. Meanwhile, Blake tries to buy a cheap air freshener at a machine. The machine eats Blake's money and he has a few choice sentences to give the machine.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Blake.

Blake was looking at the air freshener machine. He seemed to be doing _really_ better after getting rid of his test pills. "I'm looking at these air fresheners. I don't want the vanilla one; it kind of reminds me of the stuffed-ice cream cone and Popsicle stick toys. It would also give me a headache. I'm thinking of going for that strawberry air freshener." He was wearing the skeleton necklace.

Dean just nodded and looked at the choices. There was a strawberry, pine tree, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a orange, a black tree, a lemon (Dean heard Adam Rose saying: don't be a lemon. He shuddered), a rose (Dean also heard Adam Rose saying: be a rosebud. He shuddered too), a watermelon, and a cherry.

"I bet they won't even last that long. They're a quarter," Dean replied.

Blake frowned, "Yeah. Still, it's a quarter."

"For something that won't last long," Dean replied.

"Well," Blake started.

"Wasting a quarter on buying something that won't last long," Dean said. He looked over at Aunt Christina who was watching them.

"Darn it!" Blake shouted and Dean looked at him, "Machine! Why eat my quarter?"

Dean couldn't help but say, "Oh no, what a nightmare."

The teen looked at Dean and held out his hand. Dean slapped Blake's hand, thinking he meant he wanted a high-five.

Blake looked at his hand and then at Dean. "I meant that I wanted a quarter."

"What makes you think that the machine will take my quarter?" Dean asked.

Blake shrugged, "Maybe it hates my change." Dean resigned himself to handing Blake a quarter. He put the change in the machine, but it still ate it.

Dean smiled, "I told you that it wouldn't."

The black haired teen pointed at the machine. He narrowed his eyes, "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your creator! Dishonor on your cow!"

Dean noticed a woman that was exiting the store had a 'what the fuck' look on her face.

There was a pinging noise and a thump. Blake was holding three strawberry air fresheners and three quarters. He smiled in victory.

"I got my air fresheners and change back," Blake said.

"You mean the quarter that I gave you, the one you lost, and the one that someone else probably lost?" Dean asked.

They went back to the car and Christina looked at them, "Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if Blake got stuck in the restroom window again."

Blake wasn't amused, but he did give Dean the quarter that he gave him.

* * *

Roman, Seth, and Dean had stopped at a rest stop, while on the road. They were heading to another town. Seth had gone to the restroom and went to get gas. There was a vending machine out front. Roman had already wasted three dollars trying to something out of the vending machine.

"This vending machine ate my dollar," Roman said to Dean.

Dean was 'lurking' around, as Seth liked to call it, when he hung around his friends. "What a nightmare," Dean replied. Roman punched the machine in anger. Dean gave him a look. "I'm pretty sure if the vending machine was a robot it will laugh at your attempt of a Superman Punch."

Roman put another dollar in and the machine ate it too. Roman just shoved the machine.

Seth appeared, "There's a warning label that says not to shove the machine, because it will tip over and kill you."

The three men took a step away from the machine, waiting for it to fall.

"The label is a lie." Dean replied, "Like the cake."

Seth and Roman looked at him. Seth was the one to speak first, "What does cake have to do with anything?"

Dean shrugged, "I heard Blake's friend say that."

"The damn thing ate my dollar," Roman said.

"It ate four of your dollars," Dean said. He pointed at the vending machine and narrowed his eyes. "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your creator! Dishonor on your cow!"

The machine spat out four dollars and four items dropped to the ground of the machine. Roman took the four dollars before they blew away. There was a bag of chips, Reese's Pieces, a bag of pretzels, and a bag of cookies with raspberry fillings. They took the food items and Dean threw the pretzels to Seth.

Seth looked at Dean, confused. "Dishonor on your cow?"

Dean shrugged and replied, "It was something that Blake said, when he tried to buy a twenty-five cent air freshener from a machine."

"Oh," Seth said.

Roman was looking at a soda machine next to the snack machine and looked at Dean. He looked at the soda machine, and pointed to it. "Can you do that to the soda machine?"

Dean didn't want to push his luck, "No."

"Come on," Seth said. "You got to try it."

Dean sighed and walked to the soda machine. He put two dollars in and pressed the button for a water bottle. He got two waters and his two dollars back in quarters.

Seth scowled and crossed his arms, "Show off."

"That's Dolph's job," Dean replied.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Why did I have a feeling that he was going to say that?"

Dean, Seth, and Roman started to head back to the car. Dean smiled, "That's because you know me too well."

Seth muttered, "A little too well."

"That's the beauty of friendship," Roman said.

"Have I ever told you the story on how Blake got stuck in the turnstile and a restroom window?" Dean asked. "All in one day?"

"How old was he?" Roman asked, looking confused.

Dean smiled, "This happened two months ago." He proceeded to tell them about the Turnstile and Restroom Incidents.

* * *

A/N: I really hate how machines still your money. I once tried to get a soda, but got two for the price of one.


	3. Movie Talk

**Time Stamp: 7/25/15**

Summary: Dean, Seth, Roman, Blake, Christina, Charles, and Robin go to a restaurant. During an awkward silence Charles asks about who would outlive each other in a zombie apocalypse. Somehow it turns into plotting what sounds like a bad-ass movie.

* * *

Blake asked, "Really Mom? Do you got to make it look like you need to custom order slingshots?" He knew that she had a crush on Seth, so that's probably why she was wearing a padded bra, to you know…stand out.

Christina looked at Blake, "No Blake. With boobs that look this big, you don't call them slingshots, you call them trebuchet."

Blake smelled the last strawberry air freshener. That one died too and he frowned. "Your fake catapults won this round." He didn't want to argue over his mother padding out her boobs.

Christina asked, "Did your cheap air fresheners die already?"

"Yes," Blake replied. "At least I got my money back." Christina knew that Blake had a point there.

* * *

Dean's parents, Blake, Christina, Seth, and Roman were at a restaurant together. Christina had to sit next to Seth, of course, while glaring at Dean who was sitting there first. Dean was resigned to sitting next to Roman, right across from his dad, while Robin was in the middle of Charles and Blake.

Seth was terrified of Christina, a woman who had given birth at twenty-three. He didn't have anything against dating a woman who was taking care of a kid that wasn't his, but she was _Christina_ ; a woman who wasn't afraid to openly frisk a man in public.

"The air fresheners died quickly," Blake said to Dean.

"Told you," Dean replied.

Blake replied, "Good for you." He didn't care if Dean would spend five months rubbing it in his face on wasting twenty-five cent buying a useless air freshener that died in an hour.

Seth looked at them, "If I didn't know they were cousins, I would swear that Blake is Dean's son."

"Or Paige's brother." Roman offered, not wanting to think about Dean being a teen dad. Not that Roman would care if Dean was one. His mother Jennifer was sixteen when she got pregnant by her eighteen year old boyfriend, Nick, before they got married.

Charles decided to change subjects. "If all of us were in a zombie apocalypse, who would survive longer?"

Blake scoffed, "I'll be the one that obviously died before the apocalypse happen. Mom, Aunt Robin, Uncle Charles, and Dean would obviously die in the first act. Dean would die trying to protect his parents. Roman and Seth would die somewhere in the middle of the movie, because they're the ones that hung back trying to rescue the main characters."

"Why does it bug me that I die in the first act, but Seth and Roman live to the middle of the movie?" Dean asked. "What about Dylan and Alex?"

"Oh they died before the apocalypse happened. Us three died in some bizarre skating rink shooting," Blake said. He started to eat the soup he had.

Dean wondered why he was the only one that was worried that Blake had planned all of that out.

Charles rubbed his nonexistent beard. Well, he had a beard going on, but Robin shaved it off when he was sleeping, claiming that she needed to cut down the jungle that was growing on his face. "Dying in a bizarre skating rink shooting? That sounds like the beginning of a bad-ass action movie."

"It kind of does," Seth replied. He flinched when he felt Christina squeeze his thigh.

"Yeah, everyone at this table will be trying to avenge their deaths and find the shooter or shooters," Roman replied.

Dean smiled, "We try to track them down and learn how to kick ass too."

"We earn money by doing some highly 'legal' things," Seth replied, using air quotes.

"In that action movie we pretend to be travel agents," Charles said.

Roman nodded, "I can see that."

"We run into shady places and demand answers," Robin offered.

Seth was staring off into space, "We blow up buildings anyway. We got to have explosions in there."

"Car chases too," Christina said.

Dean smiled, "Have some of the other wrestlers help us with alibis."

"Throw in some puns," Charles tossed in.

Blake was just staring at the others confused, wondering, _how did this happen?_ He felt a little left out. He said, "Have Dylan's mom make you weapons."

Dean nodded, "We can use cross-bows."

"So, in car chases, Robin will shoot people with a crossbow?" Seth replied.

"No one will be able to track us down," Dean replied. "We can use guns as a last resort."

Roman cut in before a fight can break in, "Have cars flip over due to the explosions."

"Do some bomb making," Seth said, dropping the cross-bow argument.

"Hide out in warehouses." Blake tossed in and stirred the soup.

Robin nodded, "Have someone that knows how to make money in a basement."

Dean nodded, "Steal cars too."

"Kill some people," Seth said, "In really violent ways."

Blake wasn't sure if they were trying to create an action movie or horror movie. For some weird reason, Blake pictured Seth as the one that would be helping out the monster in the movie.

He always pictured himself as being the creepy teen that would know too much or the 'emo' kid that gets bullied. Perhaps he would be the one that would be some type of dead person that's looking for revenge on the person that killed him; hard to say, really. Maybe he's mixing people up.

It could be Roman that helps the monster; it could be Uncle Charles or Aunt Robin. Maybe they're that creepy family that knows too much. Seth and Roman would just be there for some reason, and nobody would know who they are, expect that they're just there.

Roman asked, "Why violent ways?"

"That's how action movies work. They have to have some sort of violent death," Seth replied.

"Not all the time," Charles said.

"Some do," Roman replied.

Seth couldn't help but add, "If this movie was real, I would watch the hell out of it."

They fell into a silence again.

Two minutes later, Robin said, "Charles. You were bad in bed last night."

Everyone looked at her a little bit disgusted at _that_ comment.

Blake smacked his forehead, "Oh duh. She meant that he was snoring again." He continued to obliviously eat the soup.

Dean rubbed his temple, "Never lose that innocence Blake." There were things that he didn't want to explain to Blake, like what vajazzling is. He was not touching _that_ subject.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why this idea came to me.

I did find out that my grandmother from my dad's side was sixteen when she got pregnant by her eighteen year old boyfriend, who had died in motorcycle accident, so my dad never knew him. She did remarry, but didn't have anymore kids. I don't know my grandparents from his side of the family. I only know my grandmother from my mom's side.


	4. Married to the Conversation

**Time Stamp: 9/26/15**

Summary: Sometimes things just slip out when you're talking to someone. Charles learnt that the awkward way. He also learns a little bit more about the past time of Dean's coworkers.

* * *

Dean was pretty depressed at the moment. His cats, except for Azrael, had gone to a shelter, because Christina's neighbor had filed a complaint about the too many cats. That guy ended up dead, because his wife killed him in self-defense. The guy may have been a dick, but he didn't deserve to die.

Dean had decided to get a new kitten, that he named Selene. She was a fluffy white Persian kitten.

Seth was holding a ribbon and circling it around Selene's head. He seemed fond of Selene or finding her adorable due to her sheer fluffiness.

Dean looked at Seth, "I'm worried that you might break into my home and steal her."

"She might kill my guinea pigs," Seth replied. "But if I didn't have them…" Dean wasn't reassured by that.

Christina and Robin had gone off to have a 'girl's night out,' which left Charles to hang out with Dean. Dean had invited Roman and Seth over, to hang out with Blake too.

Roman had taken Dean's Pomeranian dog, Morpheus, out for a walk. Azrael was sitting in the sink, like he always does.

Blake was sitting at the table eating cereal. Dean looked at Blake. "I thought you hated cereal."

"I'm hungry," Blake replied. He had a lock of black hair in his mouth. He pulled it out and continued to eat.

"I'm sure that she won't eat your rodents," Dean replied.

Seth smiled, "You're saying that I can keep your cat?"

" _No_ ," Dean replied.

Charles walked in the kitchen and looked around confused. He knew that Dean had a dog, but he wasn't sure where Morpheus went along with Roman. "Where's your wife and dog?"

Seth was the one that busted out laughing and Blake looked confused, but continued to eat. Dean gave his dad a weird look, "My wife?"

"I meant Roman," Charles said.

Dean was stunned, "Why did you call him my wife?"

"I meant Roman," Charles replied.

Blake couldn't help but ask, "Does that make Roman my step-father, instead of Paige being my step-mother?"

Seth started laughing even harder and Dean was worried that Seth might piss himself from laughing so hard, again.

Charles shrugged, "But I swear I meant Roman, instead of wife."

Dean sounded annoyed, "Why does everyone think that we're dating?"

Charles looked stunned this time, "You mean, you're not? Robin will be so torn up about this."

Dean asked frustrated, "Seth, why does everyone think that?"

"If you want that answer, ask half of the other wrestlers that ship you two together. They will be glad to answer that." Seth said, after he managed to calm down. Dean wasn't amused.

Charles looked at Seth, "Other wrestlers?"

"Half of the wrestlers think that Dean and Roman are both bi and secretly dating. One part of the wrestlers say that they're just friends, and the other part are saying that both parts should mind their own business," Seth explained. "Some of the wrestlers that think they're dating write stories about them."

Dean winched, "Don't remind me about them."

Charles just looked amused, "Hey Blake. What was your first thought when you first met Roman and Seth?"

Blake looked up at Charles, "'Oh, Dean finally made some friends?'" He poured himself another bowl of cereal.

"See? At least Blake didn't think I'm dating him," Dean said.

Blake shrugged, "I think you're to rough for Roman to handle."

"At least you didn't imply I'm unappealing," Dean said.

Charles was wondering what the hell is going on.

Seth admitted, "Bubba Ray told me that he was kind of drawn to you in a weird sort of way."

"I asked him for help on a word-search. That was the only time that I talked to him," Dean replied.

Blake asked, "Did he help you?"

"Yes," Dean replied.

The door opened and Morpheus ran in, looking excited. He sniffed at Selene, who growled, hissed, and puffed her fur out. Morpheus ignored that and ran over to Charles. He stood on his back legs and put his front legs on Charles's leg, looking for attention. Charles picked up Morpheus and scratched the dog behind the ears.

"Hey, Roman," Seth called out.

"What?" Roman asked.

Seth smiled, "Charles called you Dean's wife."

Roman looked confused, "I thought Dean was my wife." Seth started to laugh again.

Charles wasn't sure whether he should be part of this conversation.

"Why am I your wife?" Dean replied. "You should be my wife. You have longer hair than I do!"

Roman scoffed, "Oh please, you bitch at me a lot more than a friend should. Therefore you're my bitching wife."

Charles wasn't sure he wanted to know why they're arguing over it. "What is going on?"

Dean wasn't offended, "Well yeah? You nag at me a lot more than Seth. You're a nagging husband." Roman arched an eyebrow. Dean sighed, "Fine. You're my nagging husband then." Roman smiled and Dean wasn't sure if he was glad he won that argument or the fact that Dean had called him his nagging husband.

Blake made a weird sound and Dean looked at him. Milk dribbled out of Blake's mouth. Dean placed his hand on top of Blake's head and used a towel to wipe the milk off of Blake's chin. "Swallow your food, dear." He said that on purpose just to see their facial expressions.

Seth laughed and pointed, "Roman's right. You are the bitching wife." Dean wasn't amused at the comment, but Roman snorted.

* * *

The guys decided to watch a Transformers movie. Roman and Dean sat next to each other, while the other three sat together.

Seth was holding Selene and petting her and Charles had Morpheus on his lap. Blake seemed like he was falling asleep.

Seth leaned over to Dean, "Hey Dean." Dean grunted a response. Seth couldn't help but smile, "Is it okay if I sit next to your nagging husband?" Roman and Dean looked at Seth, not amused. Dean growled at him, Seth pulled back, frowning. "Jesus, you don't have to get all possessive and jealous."

Roman shoved Dean's shoulder. "Somehow, I knew you were going to growl at him."

Dean said darkly, "Over the past few years, our marriage has gotten predictable."

Charles wasn't sure if he wanted to know how an accident turned into this weird mess.

* * *

A/N: I feel bad for giving Dean's original cats, except for Azrael, a send-off, but it was kind of hard to keep track of eight cats. Don't worry, the cats found good homes.

I remember arguing with my older brother and my mom had called me a bitchy wife, and called my brother a nagging husband.


	5. Waking Up is a Scream

**Time Stamp: 9/27/25**

Summary: Sometimes people just scream in their sleep and then wake up for no reason. For Charles, that happens _way_ to often, as Roman and Seth learn the hard way.

* * *

Seth poked Selene and she swiped at him. Seth poked Dean and he swiped at him in the exact same manner.

"Dean," Seth said. "You're just like your cat!"

Dean looked up, "Huh? No, I'm not!"

Robin didn't look up, "Seth. Leave my son alone, even if he does act like a feline."

Dean wasn't amused and then he shrugged.

* * *

Robin looked out the window and sighed wistfully. Dean looked at her, wondering what the hell is going through his mother's head and decided to ignore it. She sighed again, loudly. Dean knew what that meant and replied sarcastically, "What's wrong Mom?"

"The police lights look so pretty on the freeway," Robin said.

Dean looked over at Blake, who just nodded, "It's kind of true."

Seth poked Azrael, who somehow gave him the evil eye. Seth poked Blake and the teen just gave him the evil eye. "Blake, you're just like Azrael."

Blake patted the cat, "So?" The cat was sticking his head in the cup of milk. He went to the piece of bacon. "Azrael thinks this food is better than what they have in the food bowl."

"Well, would you eat the cats' food?" Roman asked.

Blake pulled at a lock of his hair, "only if I'm desperate."

"Then that's what he's probably thinking," Robin said.

* * *

Dean, Blake, Robin, Charles, Roman, and Seth were playing a card game. It seemed like Charles was losing all the time. Robin was completely whipping all of them. Blake was in second place.

Dean won the tenth round, beating Roman and he shoved Dean's shoulder.

Seth looked at his cards, "Roman. Please stop beating up your wife. That's rude."

Roman and Dean didn't look amused. Dean replied in a somewhat upset tone, "He hurts me all the time. But its okay, he loves me."

Seth didn't appreciate Dean's sarcasm. Roman looked at Dean, "I think you took it too far."

Dean shook his head, "Nah. I nailed it."

Robin and Charles looked like they didn't want to be a part of the conversation. Blake looked like he was trying hard not to fall asleep. He said, "I heard weirder stuff."

Seth looked annoyed, "I'm sure if Triple H heard this, he would give you both mental evaluation forms."

Roman muttered, "Or he will send us to marriage counseling instead."

Robin and Charles looked at each other.

* * *

Charles looked at his cards and frowned at his hand. Robin, of course won that round again.

"Who's trying to play footsies with me?" Dean asked, looking at the others.

Blake looked confused and Seth looked under the table. Robin and Charles looked at each other.

Dean stomped on Roman's foot, instead.

"Hey!" Roman shouted.

"Stop it," Dean replied. There was another stomping sound.

"That marriage counseling is looking better every minute," Seth replied. Somebody stomped on his foot, "Dean!"

"I'm sitting over here. Unless I somehow acquired stretching powers, I couldn't have kicked you," Dean replied. Seth looked under the table. Blake was sitting cross-legged in his chair. Charles and Robin were farther away from them. Seth kicked Roman under the table. Roman glared at Seth and growled at him.

"Dean, tell your husband to calm down," Seth replied.

Dean sighed, "When is he going to let that go?"

"How should I know?" Roman asked, sounding annoyed.

* * *

Robin won the next round of cards and Charles glowered at his cards. Roman won the next round and Seth the next round after that. Charles continued playing, being very quiet as he glared at his hand.

"I think he's sulking," Dean replied.

Charles said, "I'm not sulking. I'm just meditating."

Blake's head hit the table as he fell asleep.

"You're…meditating?" Robin asked and looked at Blake.

Dean stood up and picked Blake up. He put the teen over his shoulder and took him to the living room. He dropped the teen on the couch and grabbed the TARDIS blanket. He threw it over Blake and moved as if to fix it. He threw his hands up as if to say 'fuck it' and went to the kitchen.

Dean looked at Charles, who was scowling at his cards, "Yes. I'm meditating negatively."

They started cracking up. Azrael ran over to Blake and cuddled up to his human's side, while purring.

* * *

Charles had also fallen asleep on the other couch. Robin, Seth, Roman, and Dean were cleaning up.

"I think Blake is just like his cat," Seth said. He motioned to the two. Blake was on his back, his right arm thrown above his head at an angle. Azrael was on his back; his right front paw was in the air at the same angle.

Dean couldn't see it, for some reason, and dragged out the word, "Right."

Seth shoved Dean's shoulder in retaliation.

"Seth, leave my wife alone," Roman said. "He doesn't need you to shove him. That's my job." Dean really wasn't amused.

Seth started laughing and Robin shook her head. Was she the only mature one around here? Well, besides Blake, but he was a teenager and asleep.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

Roman smiled, "It's funny seeing your facial expressions."

Someone let out a scream. Roman grabbed Dean and Seth's shoulders, and pulled them back, as if to protect them from something. Dean wasn't sure from what; his dad screaming in horror?

Seth had grabbed Robin's arms, and pulled her back.

Blake was still asleep. Azrael just stretched when he flopped onto his side.

Charles woke up, breathing heavily, "Holy shit! Did you hear that?"

Robin looked at Charles, "Yes! That was you!"

Dean looked at his dad, "What were you dreaming about?"

Charles grabbed his chest, "The ninja pigs came through the window."

Dean stared, "Ninja pigs? That's what scared you?"

"They knew how to fight," Charles said. He had fallen asleep.

Seth looked at the other two, "Does this happen a lot?"

"More than you know," Robin said. She waved Seth's hands off of her arms.

* * *

A/N: I had momentary writer's block and I finally found it. I thank Not Always Related for helping me find inspiration.


	6. The Talk

**Time Stamp: 9/28/15**

A/N: This was requested by cheryl24 so here you go cheryl24. I hope you like it.

Summary: Just because Blake is fifteen years old and asexual doesn't mean he can skip out on getting "the talk." To bad for him, his mother will try to give him the talk as best as she could.

* * *

Blake had been sitting on his bed, watching some show about this guy and his family restoring stuff on his laptop. He was sitting cross-legged and not bothering his mom. His mom had barged in and Blake looked up at her. He removed one ear-bud.

"So, Blake, I mean…now that you're…older…we have to talk," Christina said.

Blake looked up at his mother. Some part of him had no freaking clue what 'talk' she meant. Something in him didn't like or want this conversation. Blake looked stunned, "You mean…you're a lesbian?"

Christina wasn't amused by that, "No."

"It's perfectly okay," Blake said. "I don't care if you're into women."

Christina was a little flattered by her son accepting her if she was into women. "I'm not a lesbian. I mean this whole grown-up talk."

Blake looked terrified, "You mean, like beer and getting drunk?"

Christina noticed how Blake looked a little scandalous. "No, I mean the whole concept of the birds and bees. Did your school ever talk about this to you?"

Blake shook his head, "All they ever talked about was about AIDs, STDs, pubic lice, and showed us pictures about those. I always figured was that since we have the internet, we'll look this stuff up."

"Oh," Christina said. "I'm going to you give the talk anyway. I'm sure you have these…uh…urges…"

Blake felt his cheeks heat up, "Mom! I'm not interested in anybody!"

"Did the mental hospital give this talk to you?" Christina asked, feeling a little bit better at not giving her son this talk.

"They refused to let patients have relationships because the patients might not be in their right minds or pills will cloud their judgment or something," Blake said.

Christina said, "That figures. I'll be right back." She left Blake's room and all he could do was feel terrified.

He was asexual, there was no chance that he was going to have sex. So, why was she giving him this talk?

 _Why does she want me to have this talk?_ Blake wondered and his mom came back.

She sat down on the bed and handed Blake something. Blake grabbed the tinfoil and looked at it.

Christina asked, "Do you know what that is?"

Blake looked at the packaging, "Not really." He opened the foil and looked at the green… "Why did you give me this?" He sounded horrified at the fact he was holding a condom. He'd seen used ones on the track at school, but he wasn't sure why his mother gave him a condom.

"If you uh…change your mind…on people…wear those," Christina said, her face red. "I don't want you to uh…get someone pregnant."

Blake looked at the condom, a little traumatized. "Can I dye my hair again?" Christina grabbed the condom and threw it away. Christina noticed how Blake's eyes were wide, like the entire situation will be forever burned in his mind.

"What color this time?" Christina asked.

"Orange streaks," Blake said.

Christina smiled, "Sure. Let's go to the store."

* * *

Blake grabbed a box of orange hair dye from the shelf and tried not to remember the whole situation that had taken place almost ten minutes ago.

"Hey, I just remembered that I needed to show you something," Christina said. Blake looked confused and she grabbed his arm. She led him to an aisle. She put one arm around Blake's shoulders and motioned to the products. "If you ever need condoms, this aisle is for you."

Blake was pretty sure that the aisle and the conversation that they tried to have will forever live in his nightmares.

"Are you trying to scar me for life?" Blake asked, he wanted to go see the fishes and try to burn the past ten minutes out of his mind.

Christina nodded, "I'm your mother. It's my job to scar you for life." She looked at Blake's scars on his arms, "Only emotionally."

The teen wasn't amused.

* * *

"So Blake, Christina is telling me that she's trying to give you the talk," Charles said.

Blake really didn't want to have the conversation with Uncle Charles. "Well, she gave me a condom."

Charles nodded, "I see. Since I'm sure she tried to scar you for life, I'm not going to give you the version of the talk that Robin had with Dean."

Blake looked confused, "What did she do?"

The older man shook his head, "Dean will try to kill me if I did _that_." He noticed how the teen looked confused. "He says that you need to preserve your innocence." Charles rubbed his chin, "The bees will sting you and the birds will shit on you."

Blake looked even more confused, "Well yeah. Why would you want to mess around with a bee? They will sting your arm or something. Mom once stepped on a yellow jacket. She was glad that she wasn't allergic. Birds will crap on anything. That's what birds do."

Charles shook his head, "You never heard that expression have you?"

"Only on TV," Blake said. "I never really heard it in real life, really."

"Bees will pollinate flowers," Charles said.

"Well, yeah. That's how flowers grow," Blake replied, confused.

Charles face-palmed and shook his head. "Why does your school teach you nowadays?"

Blake deadpanned, "What gonorrhea is and what AIDs and pubic lice look like." He shuddered at the memory of the pictures they were shown in the seventh and eighth grade and freshman year.

* * *

Blake told Dean everything from what Charles and Christina told him. Robin refused to give him 'the talk.'

Dean just sighed and shook his head, "Just ignore everything they said or did. Don't ever have sex."

"I know what sex is, I'm pretty sure that I've never going to do it," Blake replied.

Dean looked confused, "They all know you're asexual, why would they give you the talk?"

"I don't know," Blake replied. "I guess it's because they want to scar me for life."

"If they truly wanted to do that, they would've sent you to my mom. She'll give it to you straight, along with visuals," Dean said.

Blake thought about it, "They were quite horrible at trying to give me the talk. All Mom did was hand me a condom and said, 'wear this if you change your mind.' Uncles Charles said the bees will sting me and the birds will crap on me too."

Dean nodded, "He spent twelve years in prison. Cut him some slack."

Blake shrugged, "Eh. He had plenty of time to figure out how to give someone the talk."

"Yeah," Dean replied. "Sex, is…yeah…I'm sure you know what it is."

Blake nodded, "Yes. I know what it is. Its how you get some girl or woman pregnant. I know what safe and unsafe sex is." Dean nodded. "How did Aunt Robin give you the talk?"

Dean waved it off, "That's a conversation for another time."

* * *

A/N: The show Blake was watching is actually called American Restoration. They restore old vintage stuff.

I've been through the whole AIDs presentation stuff in seventh and eighth grade along with Freshman year. They were nice enough to give you a permission slip to get out of it, except for Freshman year. We never really had a sex-ed class.


	7. The Talk Part 2

**Time Stamp: 9/29/15**

A/N: I got a request from Daken's sister asking for a story on Robin giving Dean 'the talk.' Here you go Daken's sister, I hope you like it.

Summary: A blast to the past. Dean had turned fifteen a few months ago and his mother decides to give Dean 'the talk' in her own way, due to Charles telling her too. Robin doesn't care if Dean knows what sex is or not. She's going to give it to him.

* * *

Robin walked into the living room, to see Dean drawing something. She was holding a magazine that was rolled up, a condom, a wooden spoon, and two DVDs.

"So, I talked to your father," Robin said.

Dean said a little too loudly, "Yeah?"

"He's going to be out in two years," Robin stated.

Dean said loudly, "Yeah?" He really didn't want to talk about his racist and murderous father. He knew what Charles did and he couldn't look his dad in the eyes if he went to talk to him. Some of his friends were black and Hispanic. His dad writes to him and Dean couldn't bring himself to write back.

Robin hit the back of Dean's shoulder with the wooden spoon. "That's your father."

"That's your husband you cheat on," Dean replied.

"Charles knows that I sleep around. He agreed to it. He says that women have needs and that since he's behind bars, he can't fulfill them so he allows it. He also trusts me on not falling in love with someone." Robin explained, "I'm glad that you brought sex up."

Dean felt the color pencil he was holding drop onto the sketchbook, "We're not having this discussion." Robin put her items on the couch next to her and grabbed the sketchbook away from him. "Hey!"

Robin smacked Dean's hand with the wooden spoon. "We're going to talk about this whether you want it or not! It's your dad's order!"

"If Dad ordered you to stab someone in the stomach, would you do it?" Dean snarled out.

Robin hit Dean with the wooden spoon. "Talk like that to me again, I will hang you upside down off the roof by your ankles."

Dean decided to shut up. His mother does make good on those punishment threats. He didn't want to mention what happened on Halloween last year. His friends didn't let him live that down.

Robin started, "Okay, sex is—"

"I know what it is. My friends talk about it all the time," Dean started.

Robin glared at Dean. "Do they now? Do they go into detail or do they brag about how many 'bitches they fucked?' Do they mention what it's like? Do they mention protection?" Robin snarled out and Dean found himself pushing himself backwards into the couch as Robin fired off each question.

Dean whispered, "No."

Robin pulled back and smiled, "Good." She grabbed a condom and opened it. "This here is a condom. Wear that when you decide to have sex."

Dean felt very uncomfortable, "I—"

"There's a lot more too it. There's different ways," Robin interrupted. "There are also different positions and different ways to pleasure someone."

"What?" Dean deadpanned.

"The different ways my dear daft son is where BDSM comes in," Robin said.

"What?" Dean repeated.

Robin snorted, "I bet your friends never brought that up." She looked wistful. "Yeah, I've been in a few scenes before."

Dean grabbed a pillow and held it close to his chest. This was _way_ too much information that he never wanted to know. "I would like to continue drawing than listen to this."

Robin stopped looking wistful and grabbed the magazine. She flipped through it, stopped at something, and pointed at it to Dean.

Dean looked at it and looked at his mother. "Mom, why do you have a porn magazine?"

"To point things out, my dear daft clueless son," Robin said.

All Dean could think was, _this isn't right._ He held the pillow closer. He really wished this conversation didn't happen.

Robin knew that Dean was uncomfortable so she smiled anyway. "Okay, you see this here? You'll be doing this in the future."

Dean shouted in horror, "I'm going to be a porn star?"

Robin shook her head and dropped the magazine. "Okay, now onto some other stuff, like the topic of BDSM, which your friends failed to mention."

"I rather not," Dean replied.

"BDSM is when you use whips, chain somebody to the headboard, hot wax, knives…" Robin said as if she didn't hear Dean. She looked at the DVDs. "These DVDs will be a perfect explanation on the topic."

Dean stared in horror, "Most parents get pissed when their sons look at porn. You want _me_ to _watch_ porn _with you_?" This feels like a punishment.

"It's not watching! It's giving you an explanation on what different types of sex there is. Given what your _friends_ failed to mention," Robin said.

"What did I do in a past life to deserve this?" Dean asked.

Robin went to go play the movie. "I think you're descended from a pirate who had a descendant that was a bandit from the Wild West, and some great-great grandparents who may have been in some highly illegal organized crimes."

Dean wasn't assured from that, even if it did sound kind of awesome. But the awe of that was fading since his mom was going to watch some fetish movies. He'd rather not watch it, especially since his mom was right there. "Is this your way of punishing me?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but your father wants me to have this talk with you," Robin said.

"Why do you have these movies?" Dean asked, looking terrified all over again. He hoped his soon to be born cousin doesn't end up having to go through this type of talk; especially not with Robin.

Robin hit Dean with the spoon, "Open your ears child! It's better of an explanation!"

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean's friend Tony asked him. Tony noticed how Dean looked pale and tired.

"No," Dean answered. "My mom decided to give me a talk."

Tony laughed, "Good one." He realized that Dean wasn't joking. "Oh, man. You're serious?"

All Dean could do is say, "Have a safe word if you're going to put hot wax on your girlfriend's back."

Tony looked confused, "What talk did your _mom_ give you?"

"A BDSM talk, along with fetish movies, a porno, and a condom," Dean said.

Tony looked torn, "I don't know whether your mom is awesome or nuts, absolutely nuts."

Dean smiled, "I'll go with nuts, absolutely nuts."

* * *

A/N: I'm glad that Robin refused to give Blake the talk she had with Dean.


	8. New Student

**Time Stamp: 9/30/15**

A/N: I was doing a PM with cheryl24, explaining that Blake will never have a girlfriend. I agreed on creating a female OC for Blake to be friends with, who seems like she flirts with him, for cheryl24. So, here's this.

Summary: There's a new student who goes by the name of Miranda Knight. For some reason, she decides to latch onto Blake, Dylan, and Alex. Miranda is a girl with a secret of her own too.

* * *

Blake was sitting in his math class, reading, and waiting for the bell to ring. There were eight desks in a row, which consisted of two desks pressed together. Blake wasn't sitting next to someone, while there were four other guys together. There was a girl named Natasha that always sat next to him but she hasn't been there in two weeks.

The bell rang.

Blake continued reading and a few minutes later, they finished the flag salute and listened to the morning announcements. It was the normal routine, and the class had to listen to the teacher talk for thirty minutes before working. It wasn't that bad.

"Okay children; put away your mobile devices." The teacher Mr. Varner said, "And put the bookmark in the book."

"Blake," a boy from his English stated.

Blake did as he was told. Mr. Varner noticed something, "Where's Natasha?"

The girl in the row over said, "She told me that she gave birth to her son, Hero."

"That explains why she asked me to switch seats with her," Blake said.

He noticed that since the beginning of September, Natasha had asked if they could switch seats. Blake kind of figured that she had got tired of having to step over the chair to go turn something in. It was probably because it was easier to have the opening and not worry about tripping and slamming your head on the desk next to you.

"Okay," Mr. Varner said. The door opened and a girl with black hair and purple streaks walked in.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple shirt, wearing a fake leather jacket, and holding a purple shoulder bag. She was holding a piece of paper and walked to the teacher. She handed him the paper, and Mr. Varner looked at it.

"You can sit next to Blake," Mr. Varner said.

The teen looked around; there were desks open, so why is he putting the girl next to him? He decided not to question his teacher. Mr. Varner motioned to Blake and the girl sat next to him.

The girl put her chin on her palm and looked straight at Blake. She smiled, "You're cute." She had a thick British accent.

Blake wasn't sure if she meant kittens are cute sort of cute, a little kid cute way, the 'you're adorable, like a little brother' type of cute, or the 'my boyfriend is cute' type of cute that Dylan and Alex view each other.

"Uh…thanks," Blake replied, still confused.

The girl smiled, "I'm Miranda."

Blake had to think about it, "There's a girl in my history class named Miranda."

"Good to know," Miranda replied. She grabbed the book that Blake was reading and looked at it. "I have the entire series. I can let you borrow the last six books."

"Thanks," Blake replied.

Miranda just smiled.

* * *

Blake, Dylan, and Alex had just finished PE, and getting dressed. They had left the locker room and Alex went to the Gatorade machine. He put a dollar and some quarters in. He pressed a button, but nothing came out. Alex glared at it, "How dare it eat my money?"

Dylan looked at Blake and then at Alex. "Are you sure it's not out of order on that?" He pressed all the buttons. "Yeah, it screwed you out of your money."

Blake glared at the guy who laughed when he overheard that the machine ate Alex's money. Blake noticed how Dylan flipped the guy off.

"Ugh," Alex replied.

Blake pointed at the machine, "Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your creator! Dishonor your cow!"

A Gatorade bottle dispensed itself and a dollar spat itself out, along with some quarters. Alex grabbed his change along with the drink and noticed how Dylan was thinking.

"Blake, why did you just quote Mulan?" Dylan asked.

Blake looked confused, "What?"

"You quoted Mushu from Mulan. He said 'dishonor on your whole family. Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow.'" Dylan explained and Blake still looked confused. "We watched Mulan in the sixth grade, remember?"

Blake smacked his forehead, "Oh yeah. I was more confused on that guy falling in love with a woman who cross-dressed as a guy. That's all I remember."

"Yeah, but you just quoted Mushu, the dragon," Dylan said.

Alex looked confuse and was just looking at them both.

"Okay," Blake said. They started heading to the fence where the rest of the students were standing, all sixty or seventy of students.

* * *

Someone slammed their hand on Blake's shoulder, causing him to jump up. "Hello there, handsome," a familiar female voice said.

Dylan and Alex looked like they were trying hard not to bust out laughing. Blake wasn't amused by Miranda's nickname.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Dylan asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Blake really wasn't amused.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Miranda replied. "I'm Miranda."

"I'm Dylan," he said.

"Alex," the other boy said.

"So, why did you call him handsome?" Dylan asked, looking amused. He felt kind of bad for Miranda, pining after someone who will never like her back. He's been there before.

"I'm not allowed to point out the obvious?" Miranda asked, looking confused. "I'll be right back." She dropped her bag by the backpacks and ran off.

Blake rubbed his shoulder, "She slapped my shoulder."

"She kind of reminds me of Paige from WWE," Dylan admitted.

"Maybe, she looks up to her as a role model?" Alex replied.

"Maybe that's how she acts or dresses like," Blake replied.

* * *

A few days later

Paige called out, "Hey, Dean!"

Dean froze. _If I stand still long enough, maybe she'll go away or walk past me._

"I can see you," Paige said. Dean sighed and looked at her. She was holding a cell phone and Dean wasn't sure what Paige wanted. "What are the odds of my cousin Miranda becoming friends with your cousin?"

Dean looked confused, "What?"

Paige held up her phone, showing Dean a picture of Miranda, Blake, Dylan, and Alex. She repeated, "What are odds of Miranda going to the same school as your cousin?"

"What a very strange coincidence," Dean replied.

Paige looked thoughtful. "Maybe Miranda and Blake could go out and one day get married.

Dean had to hold back from laughing at the thought of Blake dating someone. "That would be something alright."

* * *

Blake later received a text message from Dean.

 _ **You're friends with Paige's cousin.**_

 **Oh my god.**

 _ **Yeah.**_

 **That figures.**

 _ **How so?**_

 **Dylan said that Miranda reminded him of Paige.**

 _ **Okay?**_

 **Yeah.**

* * *

A/N: My old math teacher's name was Mr. Varner. He actually told us to put away our 'mobile devices' and said to 'put the bookmark in the book.' I heard a kid from my English say my name, because I was reading.

When I was a sophomore, a girl had gotten pregnant and dropped out. My senior year, in math, a girl was pregnant, went into labor, and I guess she dropped out. I think a classmate said that she named her son Hero or Hiro. In my English class, there was a very obvious pregnant girl. I didn't see her at the graduation ceremony.


	9. Folk Metal

**Time Stamp: 10/1/14**

Summary: Blake had taken a quiz on what sub-genre of metal he is. His result was Folk Metal. He decides that he has to listen to some of the music his result was. Blake decides that he has to tell Dean about it.

* * *

Dylan looked confused, "folk music? That crap doesn't exist." Alex was lying on Blake's bed and Dylan was sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Blake was sitting in a desk chair.

Blake gave his friend an annoyed look. To Dylan, things outside of rock, scream-o, Johnny Cash, and Metallica; the other types of genres don't exist, like Miley Cyrus.

"Johnny Cash doesn't exist," Blake replied. Dylan made an offended gasp and Alex was laughing.

"You take that back," Dylan said. He threw a pillow at Blake, who swatted it away without looking up from his laptop.

Alex started to laugh even harder and Blake typed something in. He looked at Dylan confused. "Did you throw something at me?"

Dylan looked at Blake confused. "Yeah, like two minutes ago."

"Oh," Blake said and went back to looking at the folk metal bands.

"Quick, which book am I thinking about?" Dylan asked and Blake looked at his best friend.

"Alex Rider," Blake said and Dylan nodded.

"What type of food am I thinking of?" Dylan questioned.

Blake deadpanned, "Pizza."

"What type?" Dylan asked.

Blake thought about it, "Chicken garlic pizza."

Alex looked confused, "I'm surprised he actually knew all that."

"Well, I knew him longer," Dylan said.

"That figures," Alex muttered and Dylan gave him the evil eye or some look. Alex looked a little unsettled, "Don't make that face."

Dylan gave him a weird look, "What face?"

Blake was looking for a song to play and looked back at his friends. Of course, Dylan was looking at something on his phone and Alex was looking at the ceiling while moving his finger in a circular motion.

As far as Blake knew, Miranda was busy doing something with her family and there was no way that his mother would let Miranda in his room with boys in it. He wasn't sure why, it's not like his friends were going to have a threesome or something. Blake was not going to let his friends have sex on his bed; he slept there, you know.

Blake found a song called In The Troll Forest. He started to play, listening to the instrumental play.

Dylan lowered his phone, "Hell is that noise?"

"That noise, my dear brother, is folk music," Blake said.

Dylan shrugged, "It sounds okay."

"It could be that whole instrumental band like Apocalyptica," Alex stated. The metal growls kicked in and Blake looked at the laptop. "Oh, spoke to soon." He went back to looking at the ceiling and moving his finger in a circular motion.

Blake looked at Alex, "Is my ceiling that fascinating?"

Alex looked at Blake, "Dylan won't kiss me."

"Oh no," Dylan said. "What a nightmare."

Christina walked in and looked at Blake, "What the hell is that noise?"

Alex said in a fake dramatic tone, "My heart breaking because Dylan doesn't love me anymore."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "If you couldn't tell, I just rolled my eyes at you." Alex smacked Dylan's shoulder.

Christina looked at the two boys with a 'what the fuck' type of look on her face. She looked back at Blake, "Again, what the hell is that noise?"  
"Folk metal," Blake said.

Christina gave him a weird look, "Only you could discover weird music." She left the room.

Blake was texting Dean about the recent discovery of folk music.

 **I found folk music.**

 _ **The fuck is folk music? That shit doesn't exist.**_

 **It does.**

Blake found a link to the song In The Troll Forest and sent it to Dean to listen to. He looked up to see Dylan and Alex were whispering to each other. Whatever they talking about probably didn't involved him since they were whispering.

Blake looked at the songs to sample and decided to give them privacy. He looked back; Alex had his arms crossed and was glaring at the ceiling. Dylan was whispering something to him.

Dean replied back a few minutes later.

 _ **The beginning of the song sounds like something Bray Wyatt would listen to.**_

Blake was sure Bray Wyatt was the guy that looked like a cult leader tourist, who has a mechanic turned serial killer and a guy who wears a sheep mask, following after him. He looked back; whatever Dylan and Alex were whispering about was settled, judging from the way that they went back to what they were doing.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth asked, noticing the weird look on Dean's face.

Dean was leaning against the wall, looking like he was concentrating and saw something disturbing. Whatever disturbing thing Dean pictured it would stay there.

"I'm listening to this band that Blake sent me a link to. I can't understand a fucking thing this guy sang," Dean said. "I listened to it three times and I still can't understand the growling parts. The only thing that stuck to me was the beginning. It sounds like something that Bray would listen to."

He played the song back to the beginning and Seth had to listen closely. He noticed how it seemed like Bray, Luke, and Braun appeared out of nowhere, to listen to the song too.

Seth looked confused, "Why are you listening to folk metal?"

Dean gave Seth a weird look."How do you know about folk metal?"

"My cousin Megan is into folk metal," Seth said. The metal growls showed up and Dean played the instrumental again.

"The instrumental is something that I would listen to," Bray said. The two guys looked at the Family. "Follow the buzzards." They left and Braun gave them a look.

Dean looked at Seth, "It kind of does, to be honest."

"Hey, where's Roman? I expected to find you two together," Seth asked.

Dean shrugged, "I don't keep track of him. I don't know why people expect to find us together."

Seth replied sarcastically, "Gee. I wouldn't know. It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you two are close friends or anything."

Dean looked offended, "I don't like your sarcasm."

* * *

A/N: Into The Troll Forest is an actual song by an actual folk metal band called Winterhymn.

I took a quiz asking what sub-genre of metal I was. I got folk metal and I looked it up.

Alex Rider is a book series that involves a teenage spy named Alex. I haven't read the series yet.


	10. Confessions

**Time Stamp: 10/2/15**

A/N: I will get to Dean meeting Miranda later.

Summary: Miranda decides to tell Dylan, Alex, and Blake that she's Paige's cousin. She expected laughter, disbelief, and even mockery. She didn't expect their reactions, or lack of reactions. The guys end up explaining everything to her.

* * *

Miranda felt guilty for a lot of things, for one, when she was thirteen, she decided to test drive her parents' new car, while her parents slept. She took it to the gas station down the block. She opened the door, but hit it into a pole, which she swore popped up of the freaking ground. She took the car home and found a shopping cart a few blocks away. She put the shopping car in front of the door and snuck back into the house, to wait till morning came. Her parents never knew.

Another time, when her fourteenth birthday came, she went to school, but ditched so she can go to the movie theater with her boyfriend. They had snuck into three movies and then headed back to school before the end of the school. She had her friends take notes for her and her parents never found out.

Another thing she felt guilty was for being curious and smoking a cigarette at seven years old. She never really told anyone and she never had the urge to smoke a cigarette again. Her ex-friend was smoking and she told her to do it. Just to try.

The last thing she felt guilty was for quitting the wrestling school that her parents had signed her up for. Her parents were hoping that she might enjoy it, but she couldn't find it in herself to care for wrestling. Yes, her parents were sad, but they respected her decision on leaving the school.

This time she was feeling guilty for not telling her friends about the fact that she was Paige's cousin, you know, a Diva from WWE.

Dylan and Alex were looking at something on Alex's phone. She wasn't sure what they were looking at and Blake was eating a slice of rip-off pizza. Really, that pizza was reheated and was $1.50 just for one slice.

Miranda walked up and placed her hand on Blake's shoulder. He looked at her and she leaned her face closer to his. She looked in his eyes, "You have pretty eyes." She sat down on the grass next to Alex and leaned over to see what they were doing.

They were watching Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island for some reason. She decided to let the couple enjoy their movie.

Miranda opened her package of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "So…I got to thinking."

"That's not a good sign," Alex said.

Miranda smacked his shoulder, "Jackass."

"You know it. Blake knows it. Dylan knows it. _I_ know it," Alex replied.

"Yup," Dylan said. "He insulted Blake last year."

"What did he say?" Miranda asked, confused.

"Yeah called Blake a…uh…'suicidal weirdo,'" Dylan said. "I slapped him."

Miranda looked confused, "Suicidal?"

Blake held out his arm and motioned to the scars. "I used to cut myself and I attempted suicide last year in my cousin's bathroom." Miranda looked at the scars on Blake's arm and he held his other arm, to show his other scars. "In March, I stopped wearing long sleeved shirts."

Miranda never really noticed the scars since she never noticed people's arms. "Now that it's getting colder, you're going to wear long sleeved shirts or a jacket?"

Blake shrugged, "Maybe, as long as Dylan and Alex don't freak out over it."

"Maybe, maybe not," Dylan replied.

"When did you start?" Miranda asked, a little stunned, "I mean, cutting yourself?" She mentally slapped herself for sounding so rude. She noticed Dylan and Alex giving her weird looks.

"When I was eleven," Blake said.

"Oh," Miranda said.

"I attempted suicide at thirteen, three days before I turned fourteen," Blake said.

Dylan looked at Blake, "Hey, you dyed orange streaks in your hair." Dylan pouted at the thought, "That's my job."

Miranda looked confused, "What?"

"I'm the one that dyes the streaks in Blake's hair," Dylan replied. He sounded upset at the thought, "So Christina dyed streaks in Blake's hair then."

Blake stared, "Are you really upset that my mom dyed streaks in my hair instead of you?"

"Yes," Dylan replied.

"I was going to call you, but Mom decided she wanted to apologize for making me uncomfortable," Blake replied. That talk will forever live in his memories.

"Did she try to twerk again?" Alex asked. Dylan and Blake shuddered.

"No," Blake stated. "No. She decided to give me the 'talk' for some reason. Not even Dean knows why."

Dylan looked confused, "That's it?"

Miranda always felt a little left out when the guys have these kinds of talks, but it kind of helps give her perspectives on what they like or talk about. She needed to figure out what to give them for Christmas and their birthdays.

"No," Blake said. "She decided to give me a condom and said 'wear this when your mind on people.'"

Miranda was confused on what he meant by 'changing his mind on people.' Apparently Dylan and Alex knew what that meant, when they started laughing. "Change your mind on people?"

"I don't…have any sort of attraction to anyone," Blake said. "I see everyone as friends, nothing more."

Miranda looked confused and nodded anyway, "Oh…Kay." She never heard of anything about not having any attraction to anyone.

"Yeah," Blake said. They went back to a silence.

"You know, my cousin works for WWE," Miranda said. Dylan and Alex just grunted a response. Blake acted as if he didn't hear her and she wasn't expecting that. She expected scoffs of disbelief and an accusation of lying. "She is a Diva you know. She goes by Paige."

"That's nice," Dylan replied. He went back to watching the movie.

"Okay." Blake replied and Alex sneezed in response.

"Bless you," Dylan stated.

Alex replied, "Thanks."

"That's it?" Miranda asked, in disbelief.

"Thank you, Dylan?" Alex asked, wondering if she was talking to him.

Blake looked at her, "What do you want us to say?"

Miranda shrugged, "Call me a liar. Accuse me of making stuff up. I don't know."

Blake shrugged, "My cousin is Dean Ambrose."

Miranda knew that Blake looked familiar, "Oh. Paige wants to adopt you for some reason."

"I look like her 'future son.'" Blake explained, using air quotes. "It kind of freaks me out."

"That's a shock," Miranda said. Blake wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic.

Blake thought about it. "She proposed to Dean as a way to adopt me."

Miranda grabbed a purple strand of hair, "That sounds like something she would do."

The bell rang and the four gathered their things to head to their next class.

* * *

A/N: My old high school sold one slice of Domino's Pizza for $1.50. It tasted reheated and I called it rip-off pizza. It had been $1.25 but they raised the price for some reason.


	11. Meeting Friends

**Time Stamp: 10/6/15**

A/N: I'm having writer's block and I'll try my best on writing it with it. It was hard to figure out how to write this one out, and I think this may be the last chapter of this story.

Summary: Dean, Roman, and Seth end up meeting Blake's new friend Miranda.

* * *

"I finally decided what career I want," Blake said to Dean.

Dean smiled at that, "That's good."

"I want to be a part time baker and a part time author," Blake said. "I had this idea for a story about a 1920's high school massacre."

Dean stopped smiling and felt a little distressed at the thought, "Okay?"

"The mystery is that they have no idea how it happened and this one kid could see spirits of the murdered students. They try to tell him what happened," Blake said.

Dean wasn't sure if it's normal to be afraid of a fifteen year old boy. He decided to ask his friends about it. "Just do you research on that first and eat your sandwich."

"But there's no tomato," Blake said, "Just lettuce and ham."

"The tomatoes went bad," Dean said.

"You forgot to go shopping again," Blake stated. Dean wasn't sure if a fifteen year old should have that level of sarcasm. "Hey, do you want to meet my friend Miranda?"

Dean figured that of course one day he was going to meet her. He was worried that Miranda will take a liking to him; Paige decides that she _has_ to ask him out because her family likes him, Dean would feel really guilty if he turned her down, he would feel guilty if he tries to break up with her, and then feel bad if he tries to divorce if they end up married.

He wondered if Paige had planned it out as a plot to adopt Blake, but if it was, how did she discover which school Blake goes to?

He decided not to think all of those things. Maybe he was paranoid after all.

* * *

"I don't think it's normal to be scared of your cousin," Seth said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Dean replied.

Seth wasn't amused by Dean's sarcasm, "You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm."

"Back at you Doctor Dickhead," Dean replied. Roman tried hard not to bash his head in the wall and Dean noticed Roman's eye twitching. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Roman said. Seth and Dean looked at him. Roman could tell that they didn't believe him.

* * *

"Do you think you can make cards out of wood?" Miranda asked and looked at the guys.

"I'm sure that's what they did before they have the stuff to make cards now," Seth said.

"If I had good painting skills, I would," Dean said.

Blake shrugged, "You know how to draw, not paint."

Dylan looked confused, "Really?"

"The clown he tried to paint gave me a nightmare," Blake explained.

"It wasn't a clown," Dean replied.

"Then what was it?" Miranda asked confused.

"I was trying to paint a cow," Dean replied.

Blake asked, "A dead one?"

"No," Dean replied.

Dylan looked confused and looked at Alex, who shrugged. Alex and Dylan looked at Blake. Blake explained, "There was something red it there."

Miranda just looked confused, "How old were you when that happened?"

"Thirteen," Blake said.

Roman and Seth started snickering. Dean threw a pillow at the both of them, "Leave him alone."

Dylan patted Blake's shoulder, "I bet it was terrifying."

"I didn't think it was bad," Dean replied.

"Uncle Charles thought it was a clown too," Blake said. "Aunt Robin thought it was something…inappropriate. She didn't tell me what it was."

Miranda made a weird sound while Dylan, Alex, Roman, and Seth started laughing.

"Mom's perverted," Dean replied.

Blake still looked confused, "I don't get it."

"She…" Roman started to explain. He noticed the dark look that Dean gave him, "Never mind." He wasn't sure why Dean and his family wanted Blake to preserve his innocence. He wasn't sure how Dylan and Alex didn't rub off on Blake.

Seth shook his head, "Either way, he's going to find out a lot of things when he gets older."

Miranda was content to watch Dylan and Alex flirt with each other.

"If I don't kill myself the day before I turn eighteen first," Blake replied.

Miranda was surprised that she didn't hear necks popping from the way that all the guys looked at Blake that quickly.

"Where's that list at?" Dean muttered and went to go look for the list of ways to cure boredom.

Miranda looked at Dylan and Alex, "List?"

"I once got so depressed, that Dean printed a list of ways to cure boredom and we decided to do the things on the list," Blake explained. "We had a picnic on the roof and one time we watched the sunset."

"That's…interesting," Miranda said.

"We once threw water balloons, filled with glow in the dark paint at each other in the park at night too," Alex said.

Dylan replied, "Then he got way too competitive. He almost broke my thumb."

"That's pathetic," Miranda said, "Breaking your thumb."

"Breaking your pinky is more pathetic, like tripping in a hole and breaking your pinky while flying a kite," Seth said. "I did."

"So, you were like five years old when that happened?" Dean asked.

" _No_ ," Seth said, "I was seventeen. My cousin Jennifer lost my kite. She wanted to make it longer. The string broke and we chased after it. I tripped and broke my pinky."

Miranda figured Seth had a point there. "Did you find your kite?"

"No," Seth said. "I guess it's her way of getting revenge because my kite killed her kite."

"Killed her kite?" Miranda asked, her eyebrows rising.

"My kite flew into her kite and I guess the string ripped it," Seth said.

Miranda started laughing at a kite killing another kite. The other guys looked at each other.

Dean found the list that he was looking for, "Hey, I found it." He looked at the list. "Do you want to go race golf-carts?"

Miranda thought about it, "Hell yeah."

* * *

A/N: I had a turkey and lettuce sandwich, without tomatoes. It wasn't the same.


	12. Mini Golf

**Time Stamp: 10/8/15**

* * *

A/N: I really wasn't planning on writing more, but this is for cheryl24 for the idea.

I never went miniature golfing, so I had to look it up and I went with the Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode that centered on mini-golfing.

* * *

Summary: Paige decides that her and Dean can play mini-golf together. Dean doesn't want to spend time alone with Paige, asks if Blake can come with them. Paige decides to bring Miranda along as some sort of girls vs. boys thing.

* * *

Dean had that weird feeling again. Like someone was lurking on him, creeping on him, type of feeling. It was really creepy. It was worse because he was alone in the hallway. Roman and Seth were having a match, so he didn't have anything to do. Well, he could always bug Triple H and Stephanie, but they were probably busy with other stuff.

"Hey Dean," Paige called out. Dean froze, wondering that if he stayed very still, would she walk by him? "I can see you."

"Damn," Dean replied. Where was Ron Simmons when you needed him?

Paige looked nervous and slightly embarrassed. Dean wondered if she was going to propose again. "I was wondering…if you can…do you want to…" Dean arched an eyebrow and motioned for her to get on with it. She rushed out, "Do you want to go miniature golfing with me?"

Dean didn't want to go down that route with Paige. They had a total of four conversations, two of them was over Paige asking custody for Blake, the other one was him telling her that her 'future son' was his cousin, and the last one was Paige asking to marry him. "I don't like you like that. You're one interesting woman. I decline your invitation. Thanks for the offer though."

Paige looked confused, "What? No. I didn't ask you out. I meant as friends."

Dean wasn't sure what to say. "It sounded like you asked me out."

"I meant as friends," Paige replied. "Why? Do you want it to be?"

" _No._ " Dean realized that sounded mean by the way Paige arched an eyebrow. "I mean, I don't want to date you because I don't like you like that. I'll think about your offer though."

He quickly walked away, wondering if he offended Paige somehow. Paige, meanwhile, was wondering if she came off a little _to_ strong.

* * *

"It sounded like she asked me out," Dean replied.

"Paige just wants to hang out with you," Seth replied. "Nothing wrong with that."

"The way she phrased it sounded like she asked me out," Dean replied.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Get over it."

Dean and Seth decided to ignore him. Seth continued, "She's…pretty. Many guys would love to date her."

"Those guys probably want to sleep with her, just so they can say it," Dean replied. "I think she's doing this so she can wiggle her way in my life so she can adopt Blake or at least get half-custody of him."

"I think you're exaggerating," Roman replied.

Dean wondered if it was possible to kill someone with a shoe.

* * *

"I think we could invite Blake to come with us to go miniature golfing," Dean replied. He didn't want it to seem like they were on a date. Or would people think it was some sort of family bonding thing?

Paige looked interested, "I could invite Miranda too. It can be like some sort of family versus family thing."

"I thought it was some sort of guys versus girls thing," Dean replied.

"That works too," Paige replied. She walked away and Dean thought about it. Two teenagers and two adults. Sounded like a double-date.

 _What have I done?_ Dean thought, terrified.

* * *

"I don't know how to golf. I don't even watch it," Blake said.

"Neither do I. Just roll with it," Dean said.

Blake noticed the rules on the side of the booth. "Look at this. No bending the putters, you break it you buy it."

Dean looked at them, "No peeing on the grass." Dean and Blake looked disgusted.

"No running out in traffic," Blake read. There was a fence around the whole area.

"No…streaking," Dean read confused.

Blake looked scandalized, "When you run naked?"

"Congratulations Blake, you know what streaking is? Do you buy any chance know what skinny dipping is?" Dean teased.

Blake still looked scandalized, "When you swim naked. I think Dylan tried talking me into doing that in the seventh grade."

Dean said sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder why."

"Who would go streaking?" Miranda asked confused.

"Who would pee on the grass?" Blake asked.

The couple in front of them went to the First Hole and Paige went up to the booth.

The lady looked at the four and grinned, "Double-date night?"

Blake didn't look amused and Miranda smiled. Paige shook her head, "No. Just friends hanging out."

"Barely friends," Dean muttered and Paige looked like she wanted to flip him off or bite his head off or hit him with a steel chair.

The lady blinked, "Here you go." She handed them golf-balls, a pencil, a scorecard, and putters. Miranda grabbed the putters and two golf-balls."

Paige looked at the scorecard, "The rules are written on here. Let's go before hold up the lines."

* * *

On Hole Four, Blake managed to get his blue golf-ball to land in the fake well. Dean touched Blake's shoulder, "I think the goal is to get the ball in the hole, not the well."

"Shut up," Blake replied. "I don't need to hear your comments."

Paige was looking at the scorecard, "This rule says not to bite the golf-balls."

"Bite the golf-balls?" Miranda asked. Blake had to go get the golf-ball out of the well.

Dean looked at the green golf-ball he held. "This thing looks f—" He noticed how a woman covered her young daughter's ears. "Freaking hollow. It could be possible." He held it to his mouth to try.

"You bite it, you buy it!" The ticket master's voice yelled out over loudspeaker. "Lousy lunatic!"

Dean looked to the booth where the master pushed the microphone away. He wasn't amused by her 'lousy lunatic' comment. Blake was laughing, Miranda looked a little confused, and Paige turned her head away to hide her smile.

Dean shook his head, "Why does this happen to me?"

"You bring it on yourself," Blake replied.

"How?" Dean demanded.

"My mom told me that you used to do drugs," Blake said.

"Your mom's full of—" Dean paused seeing the woman pull he daughter closer, "Crap."

"You and me both know that she is at times," Blake replied.

"Next hole, before we hold up the line," Miranda said. They ushered along.

* * *

The putter bounced off the windmill and landed in the fake grass on Hole Six.

"You break it, you buy it!" The lady shouted. "Rotten kid!"

Miranda looked at her empty hands confused, "That happened."

"I think the idea is not to lose your golf-club," Dean replied.

"Putter," Paige corrected.

"Put her where?" Dean asked confused.

Miranda went to get the putter.

* * *

"You broke it, you buy it! Traitorous European!" The Ticketmaster shouted, annoyed.

Paige looked at the broken light.

"I can you can officially say 'this is my light,'" Miranda teased.

"I'm pretty sure the rules state that if you break it, you buy it," Dean replied.

Paige pointed at him, "I agree with Blake. I don't need your smart-ass comments."

* * *

A picture started floating around the internet with a gas lamp. There was a piece of paper taped to it saying: **This is my lamp now! —Bought by WWE Diva Paige**

Roman and Seth looked at Dean confused. Dean said, "She broke it, she bought it."

* * *

A/N: I'll let you decide on who won. I know who won, but I'll let it be you to decide on who won.


	13. Geeks

**Time Stamp: 10/19/15**

A/N: I had really bad writer's block. I placed it here because it's family stuff.

Summary: Dean and Charles run into one of Charles's friends/old gang members, spending time with his daughter. Somehow it ends up with Charles trying to come up with stuff to brag about and Dean isn't amused.

* * *

Sometimes Dean didn't want to be seen with his dad, because his dad was racist, and he has tattoos with gang symbols. Charles may be trying to get better with the way he was trying to cover it up, or he didn't want to embarrass Dean, or get him fired from WWE for being associated with him, if they do that sort of thing.

Charles wanted to spend time with Dean, so they were at some little restaurant.

All there was an awkward silence.

Dean looked at the napkin, which had calorie numbers on it. "Ah yes, put calories on a napkin that's going to be thrown away."

"I know. Who wants to keep a napkin?" Charles asked.

"I just realized that maybe it's too look at while waiting for food," Dean said.

Charles nodded, "Yeah."

There was a silence again and Dean unfolded the napkin.

A man shouted, "Hey, Charles!"

Dean and Charles looked up at the voice. Dean looked at his dad confused. "Who is that?"

"That's Jack," Charles said. He averted his head and looked away and Dean looked over to see the man waving at them.

There was a girl?-woman?-with Jack. She looked a little older than Blake, maybe four years older. So maybe she was nineteen-maybe twenty.

Jack and the lady walked up to them. They sat down and Charles looked at them, with a fake smile.

"Hi, Jack and Sally," Charles said. "This is my son Dean." Dean just nodded at them, as a greeting.

"Sally here is going in IT Tech," Jack said. Sally's cheeks turned red and looked down. She used her curly blonde hair to hide her face.

Dean wasn't really impressed, "At least she didn't get rejected."

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"I got rejected from six art schools," Dean replied. Sally looked at Dean and shrugged.

"So, your daughter is a…geek? So to say," Charles asked.

"I guess," Sally replied.

"My son is a geek too. He watches Star Wars," Charles replied. "He named my nephew, Anakin Skywalker."

Sally looked at Dean, "Anakin Skywalker?"

"It's his middle name," Dean replied. "I was fifteen."

Charles frowned, "He once drew an entire graphic novel."

"I think Blake's friend Alex kept it," Dean replied. He wasn't sure, but it could've been Dylan. Charles shrugged and looked at the table. He looked straight at Dean and made a weird face. Dean looked at him, "What?"

"You should become a geek. Start coding in Java. Geeks get paid," Charles deadpanned.

Dean looked confused. "I do get paid. I have a job."

"Not a high quality job," Charles replied.

"What's wrong with it?" Dean asked, curious.

Charles answered, "People act like they're trying to kill each other."

"So?" Dean replied.

Jack and Sally looked at each other. Jack had to ask, "What is you son's job?"

"He's a pro-wrestler," Charles replied.

Sally seemed to be thinking about it, "Oh yeah. No wonder why you looked so familiar. Emma was watching Raw and then you appeared." Dean wasn't sure what to say. "She likes the Wyatt Family because they look like this homeless family that she knows."

"I'll let them know," Dean replied.

"I think Blake is a geek," Charles replied.

"He's…" Dean started and looked at the other two. He looked at his dad, "He has issues."

"Well, he does love history," Charles replied. "No kid loves history."

Dean shrugged, "Well…he does love Pluto so much."

"Pluto is adorable," Sally replied. "It has a heart."

Dean guessed that Sally had a point there. "There's that too."

"What about Blake's friends?" Charles asked, thinking.

"I'm not sure," Dean said. "I think Dylan likes Star Trek and Pacific Rim." He wasn't much of a fan of Star Trek, but he does watch it every once in a while.

Charles nodded, "I see. You should tell Blake to tell Dylan to start coding in Java and become a geek."

Jack and Sally looked at each other, mostly because they had no clue who those people are that they keep mentioning.

"So, Charles, how's Robin doing?" Jack asked, changing conversations.

Charles nodded, "She's doing fine. How's your wife doing?"

"She's doing great. We're just planning on what to get for Emma's birthday," Jack replied.

Charles's eyes locked with Dean's and he motioned to Jack with his head. Dean gave a slight shake of his head. He was pretty sure Triple H and Stephanie wouldn't appreciate him giving away free tickets. He knew that they didn't like it when Blake had sat at ringside that one time, because a non-fan got in without paying and he had "taken" the ticket away from someone who probably saved their money for that ticket and were a fan.

Dean was pretty sure that if he did give them tickets, they would continue to badger him to get free stuff. He was a little glad that Dylan didn't bother him about getting free stuff despite being a fan.

"You could get her a cotton candy or popcorn maker," Dean replied.

"That could work," Sally replied.

 _Should I get Blake either a cotton candy or popcorn maker?_ Dean wondered instead.

There was a silence and their food arrived.

* * *

Roman, Seth, and Dean where standing in the hallway at the arena.

"I was thinking that I should Blake a cotton candy maker for Christmas." Dean said to Roman and Seth.

Roman and Seth looked at each other, briefly.

"Why so early?" Roman asked confused.

"Well, they're getting Christmas decorations out and it's not even Halloween yet. Hell, it's not even the end of October," Dean replied. "Jesus Christ, I wouldn't be surprised if they play Christmas songs on the first of November."

"You're such a geek," Seth said.

Dean and Roman looked at Seth; Dean wasn't sure how that made him a geek. He glared at him, "Coming from the guy that's reading Lord of the Rings."

"You named your cousin after a guy that became evil and cut his son's hand off," Seth replied. "Oh yeah, he's also a murderer."

"He sacrificed himself and killed the Emperor to save Luke. Go watch Star Wars again," Dean replied.

Roman rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming.

"Doesn't change the fact that you named your little cousin from a murderous psycho that chopped off his son's hand," Seth replied.

"Anakin Skywalker sounds much more badass than Luke Skywalker. Besides, I don't want to name my cousin after a guy that his sister kissed," Dean replied.

Triple H had walked up to them. "Sorry to overhear your argument, but Anakin does sound a lot more badass than Luke. I'm going to side with Dean on this one."

He walked away and Dean looked at Seth. "I win this round."

Seth smacked Dean with the book instead.

"Seth, stop hitting people. It's not nice," Roman replied.

"He's just pissed because Triple H took my side," Dean replied.

* * *

A/N: I never watched Star Wars, but I remembered looking up information on it. I remember seeing something about Darth Vader turning good and I looked up information on that.

I just hate how they get Christmas decorations out early when it's not even Halloween yet.


	14. Beards

**Time Stamp: 10/22/15**

A/N: I had gotten the idea when I was out eating with my grandmother, brother, and mother.

Summary: Robin and Charles are watching over Blake, while Christina goes out on a date. Robin doesn't like Charles's regrowing beard and decides that it needs to be removed. Robin enlists Blake for the job of removing it by trying to bribe him. Will he do it?

* * *

"Now, Robin and Charles are going to be here in ten minutes," Christina told Blake. "If not, well…wait here." She went into the kitchen and Blake heard a drawer being opened. There was some stuff being moved around and then closed. Christina walked in and held up a wad of bills. "This here is some emergency money, or if you want to buy pizza, or if Alex stops by to buy for some drugs, or if Dylan stops by asking for help to pay off his dad's gambling debts."

Blake just looked at his mom, confused. Alex isn't a drug addict and Dylan's dad never gambled; as far as he knew anyway. "Dylan's dad never gambled, and Alex never did drugs."

Someone knocked on the door and Christina went to answer it. There was a man, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties. He was clean shaven, wore a leather jacket, blue pants, and a black shirt. Christina motioned to Blake. "Isaac, this is my son Blake."

Blake gave a small wave and Isaac gave him a once-over look, "Hey."

Christina looked at Blake, "See you soon."

Isaac looked at the clock and then at Blake, "You should run off to bed."

Blake narrowed his eyes at him, "Never lay a hand or touch her in any way." The two just left anyway.

* * *

Blake was sitting cross-legged on the couch, reading Mortal Coil, the fifth book in the Skulduggery Pleasant series. Miranda had given him the rest of the books in the series. He was listening to the song Massacre by Escape the Fate while he read.

Charles had fallen asleep on the other couch. Robin and Blake sat on the other, a pillow in between them.

"Psst."

Blake looked up, wondering if he was hearing things. He went back to reading.

"Psst."

Blake looked back up and looked at Robin, who was watching TV. He went back to reading.

"Psst."

He looked at the pillow, "Something wrong, Pillow?"

"Blake," Robin whispered and Blake looked at his aunt.

Blake asked, "What?" He took out an earbud and looked at his aunt again. He placed the bookmark in the book and closed it.

Robin looked at Blake and showed him a twenty dollar bill. Blake looked at her and Robin looked at him. "I'll give you this twenty dollar if you tame that mane growing on Charles's face."

Blake wasn't sure if he wanted to do that, even if it was for twenty dollars. Despite the fact that he couldn't grow facial hair, yet, his mom did have Charles and Dean show him how to shave.

Robin opened her purse and took out an electric shaver. She looked at it and handed it to Blake.

Charles snored loudly and they looked at him.

Robin held up the twenty dollar bill and Blake didn't want to get yelled by Charles. He wasn't sure what Dean and Christina would say about him shaving off Charles's beard. He could use that twenty dollars to get a book. He took the shaver and walked over to his uncle.

He looked at Robin who gave him a thumb's up and turned the shaver on. He pressed it to his uncle's cheek and shaved down. He looked back at Robin who crossed her arms and nodded. He hoped Charles would forgive him.

* * *

Christina came home, looking mad and Blake looked at her confused. "Are you okay?"

"No. My 'date' kept looking smiling and winking at the bartender," Christina said. "And she kept flirting back. So I walked home."

Blake stood up and walked over to hug her. "You deserve better."

"At least you won't let me walk home." Christina replied and Blake nodded.

"Well, we better get going," Robin said.

"Yeah," Charles replied and the two left the house.

Christina frowned, "I thought he have—"

"Let's not talk about it," Blake interrupted, still feeling bad for what he had done.

* * *

"Aunt Robin gave me ten dollars," Blake said, holding up the bill.

"That's sweet," Dylan said to Blake.

"Not really. She told me that she would give me twenty bucks if I can shave off Uncle Charles's beard," Blake said.

"So, why did she give you ten bucks?" Alex asked.

"I managed to shave off half of Uncle Charles's beard," Blake said.

Miranda looked thoughtful, "If I gave you ten bucks, would you shave my legs?"

" _No_ ," Blake replied.

Miranda shrugged, "That figures."

* * *

Dean, Seth, and Roman were gathered around Dean's cell phone, as Charles explained what happened. Seth looked confused, "He did what?"

"He shaved off half of my beard when I was sleeping," Charles replied.

"That sounds like something Mom would do. I bet she told Blake to do it," Dean said.

"She did. She bribed him instead," Charles said.

Roman looked confused, "Bribed him?"

"With twenty bucks. He got ten dollars instead," Charles explained.

"Why does she want to cut off your beard?" Roman asked, confused.

Dean imagined his dad waving his hand. "How should I know?"

"You could ask her," Dean replied.

"Go back to work," Charles said and hung up.

Seth made a face, "What a nice person."

"Well, he did go to prison," Dean replied. He called Blake, who answered. "Why did you save off my dad's beard?"

"It was half," Blake replied.

"You still shaved him," Dean said.

Seth and Roman motioned to walk away. Dean took his phone off loud speaker and his friends walked away, snickering to themselves. Dean just shook his head.

"It was free money," Blake replied.

Dean was sure that Blake didn't know why he did it. He could understand doing something even though you have no idea why. Hell, he wasn't called the Lunatic Fringe for nothing, although he really hated that nickname at times. "Next time, if Mom tells you do something for money, don't do it. That includes shaving half of my dad's beard off."

Triple H had to be walking right at that moment and did a double-take, "What?"

"I'm going to call you back," Dean said and hung up. "My mom gave my cousin ten dollars because—"

"He shaved off half of your dad's beard, for some reason," Triple H finished.

Dean nodded, "Yeah."

Triple H walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: This turned out, how I didn't expect.


End file.
